Inescapable Sin
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Suki and the rest of the Kioshi Warriors are now slaves in the Fire Nation after Azula's attack. Suki loses her faith in everything until she becomes Zuko's...in more ways then one.
1. Prologue

**Inescapable Sin**

**Author's Note:** A:TLA does not belong to me.

**Author's Note II:** This has not been beta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Sorry!

**Rating:** T+ For Now

**Pairing:** Suki/Zuko

**Summary:** Suki and the rest of the Kioshi Warriors are now slaves in the Fire Nation after Azula's attack. Suki loses her faith in everything until she becomes Zuko's...in more ways then one.

**Warnings:** Adult Themes/Situations, Adult Language

**Author's Last Note: **Yes, the chapters will be short up until chapter 4. These chapters are just glimpses into Suki's...trials. When she meets up with Zuko, she begins to...come alive again.

* * *

Prologue

The last thing I remember was the feel of fire against my skin; a searing, blinding pain. The smell of burnt flesh reached my nose and I could feel bile rising in my throat as I tried, in vain, to keep up my strength. To keep the will to fight alive. But the attack was too brutal and I hit the ground, my fan and sword falling away from my hands. Then I heard her laugh; the was the sound of pure evil. Walls of darkness clouded my vision and I drifted away into nothingness.


	2. Befallen Fate

Chapter Two:  
Befallen Fate

I awoke sometime later, meeting five pairs of eyes. They were the worried eyes of my warriors, my family. I had failed them all. I struggled to sit up but cried out as my body resisted. With a groan, I lay back down. I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice. My throat was raw from the exposure to the flames. It took me a couple of tries , each word coming out in strangled and inaudible. When my voice finally worked, I managed to get out a single sentence.

"What happened?" I asked noticing that my sister's were no longer in their warrior attire, but simple robes with the Fire Nation insignia on them.

"After you fell, Azula and her psycho's kidnapped us." Arisa, my second in command answered, "They're taking us to the Fire Nation."

Dread filled my stomach. The Fire Nation would either kill us or...worse. Given the choice, I would gladly take death.


	3. Trail By Fire

Chapter Three:  
Trail By Fire

The weeks that passed made me long for death, to wish for death, to even beg for death. First, I was separated from my sisters. Then I was given to a business man named Kureno, a huge, towering, bear of a man. He was in charge of breaking my spirit. The days were endless sessions of fire torture and brutal beatings. I was to have no food, no water, and no hope. But I was stronger than that...

I could take the beatings, the starvation, the torture... But I could not handle when he marched me onto a stage in a underground market and began to auction me off to the highest bidder. Rage wared within me, I was a warrior, a _Kioshi_ Warrior, not cattle. I always held myself higher than most warriors. I always took pride in my skills...

But all of that meant nothing now even as I fought, kicked, and spit to try to escape, to try to end the humiliation. My attempts were foolish. The room full of leering men laughed as I was fire whipped senseless. I ended up on my back on the stage, my face turned toward the coward, my flesh stinging. As I slipped away into unconsciousness, I was bought by a general, and a tear fell down my cheek as my fate was sealed.


	4. Eclipse

Chapter Four:  
Eclipse

The weeks that followed were...like an eclipse. My body and mind were covered by darkness. My "Master" was General Kazuma. He favored the fire whip, like all the other had, to tame my "wild spirit". Every night I was bound to his bed...and night after night I wished it were my last. My spirit was taken from me, piece by piece, burn after burn.

One night, he unchained me from the bed. I did not ask why. I didn't care. He threw a red dressing robe at me.

"Get dressed, slave." he commanded.

To him, I was not worth enough to have one. I slipped into the robe, the material clinging to my fresh burns and I winced as I belted it. I was surprised that the soft material was silk. Silk was reversed for royalty and the nobility.

"Follow me." he said.

He led me out of the bed chamber and down the corridor. I follow Kazuma outside and into a carriage. I kept my eyes downcast, not even remotely curious as to where we were headed. Minutes passed into hours and I began to get drowsy. My eye lids drifted shut, too heavy to remain open. My sleep was brief. I was jolted awake, gasping, as Kazuma's hand burning the exposed flesh of my forearm.

"We're here." he said as the carriage door was opened.

We were at another mansion. My heart squeezed tight and my stomach dropped with dread. He began to walk toward the steps that took us up to the extravagant front door. I obediently followed after.

We reached the front door and was ushered in by the doorman. A mean-looking nobleman stood just beyond the foyer.

"So, this is your slave, Kazuma." he said, not even bothering to acknowledge me.

"Yes Yamato. She is mostly obedient. The fire whip does wonders to help her manners." He smiled, "I hope she is to your liking."

The man, Yamato, came over and inspected me like I was cattle.

"She will do." he said after a moment, "My last slave had a will that couldn't be broken." He smile an evil smile, "So I broke her instead."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl being carried out on a stretcher by two houseworkers. Her arm hung limp over the edge of the cot, bouncing slightly with every step of the workers. My eyes scanned upward to her face. Her face looked peaceful in death...It was then I realized that it was a face I knew...

I had grown up with her, laughed with her, fought beside her...

And He had taken her away from me...

He had killed her...

My sister, Arisa, was dead...

As the two men shook hands, the transaction completed, my heart grew cold as it was eclipsed yet again.


	5. A New Master

Chapter 5

A New Master

Days meant nothing to me. My own life meant nothing. Yamato was brutal; far worse than any of the others. Like before I was bound to his bed. But this time, I was never let free. Each time he touched me, each time he used me, I felt emptiness encasing my soul. He, like all the others, liked to beat me,even though I had given in and let him do what he pleased. When fire didn't faze me, he began to use real, leather whips. When those had no effect, he moved onto using his own hands.

He was getting bored with me as time went by. He held nothing back as he shared his dislike of me out loud. I wasn't to his liking. I didn't fight back. I was hoping that he'd just kill me, so I could be reunited with my sister. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I had overheard him talking to the head housekeeper, Rin, telling her that I was to be a gift to his cousin, the Prince. I was to be pampered as much as could be before three days.

During those days, I was unchained from the bed. I was given spa treatments and was seen by a healer to hide all the scars I'd acquired. I was made beautiful by the standards of the Fire Nation nobility. I was given a fancy maid's uniform, my hair was pulled up into a intricate design, and I was given meals. But I still refused to eat.

On the third day, the night was cool. I was inspected before I was allowed in the carriage. When Yamato was satisfied, he nodded to the housekeeper.

"She'll be such a beautiful present."

The housekeeper nodded and bowed as Yamato got into the carriage and I after him. The ride was short, only an hour had passed us by.

The Palace, set inside of a volcano was beautifully lit. After getting out of the carriage, Yamato led me into the palace courtyard. The prince sat in front of a pond, watching a mother turtle duck and her babies swim. His face was an emotionless canvas.

"Greetings, cousin." Yamato called, as we approached.

"Hello, 'Mato." The Prince replied, standing and turning to us.

I held in a gasp as I realized that I knew the Prince. I had fought him and his men as I defended my home and the Avatar. He nearly destroyed my home. Home. It had been many months since I had been home to Kioshi Island. Saying I missed it was beyond words. Prince Zuko stared at me, as I stared at him. There was a glint to his eye, a hint of recognition. Yamato parted ways, as his eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"We've met before." he stated, surprising me.

"Yes." I was unable to deny it.

"I remember fighting you."

I nodded. Words escaped me.

"I'm sorry." he said simply.

The words that had escaped me moments ago, return with venom. "You should be."

Then I remembered my place and waited to be punished. To be hit. But he did nothing. He just looked at me and inclined his head.

"Follow me."

He led me out of the courtyard and into the palace. I followed him through a long corridor and into his bed chamber. I was confused to say the least. Last time I had met him, he'd been heedlessly violent and now, he was remorseful. I expected him to be worse than all of my past Masters, but he wasn't.

For the first time, I realized that I was no longer running on autopilot. I was aware of myself for once. But I still felt like I wasn't in my body. I wasn't sure now, what to do, what he wanted. I looked over at him as he raised his head to the ceiling and sighed. Zuko looked tired, defeated. I felt no pity for him.

"Will you help me undress?" he asked gently.

I looked at him blankly.

"Yes, Master."

He winced visibly. "Don't call me that."

"Yes, Master." I replied again.

But I made no move toward him. I was attempting to push his buttons. I could handle the pain, the abuse, but I could not handle his niceness.

"What is wrong with you?" Zuko asked slowly.

"A lot." I replied, crossing the room to him, stopping my game.

I forced myself back into the hollow place inside me as I helped him disrobe. I heard nothing, saw nothing. He lifted his hand to my chin and raised it.

"Thank---"

He started to speak, but I cut him off.

"Don't." I said, pulling my chin away.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be nice to me." I snapped, "You nearly destroyed my home. You're crazy, sadistic sister almost killed me and my warriors. She gave us to a man who sold us to the highest bidder like worthless cattle! Your generals and noblemen have beat me and raped me every day since!"

Tears fell from my eyes, but still I continued.

"Your cousin _killed_my sister...he beat me until I begged him to kill me! And now you? You're nice to me?! You treat me like a person and I don't deserve it...I was the leader of the Kioshi Warriors and I failed them! I should be dead instead of Arisa!"

"Suki." Zuko said softly.

The word stunned me into silence.

"Yes?" I said, after a beat.

"When I hunted for the Avatar, I was foolish. All I wanted was my pride and my honor back. I've...grown since then...I realize that my destiny is in my hands now and I'm trying to make amends for it." His golden eyes met mine and his hand came to my chin again,"I will not burn you, I will never rape you. I'm not that kind of man."

Relief washed through me at his promise but a sense of unease hit me when I understood that he referred to Aang in the past tense.

"Are you no longer hunting Aang?" I asked, trying desperately to remember the last time I had heard from him.

Zuko gave me a funny look, paused, and looked down. "The Avatar is dead."

My knees went weak and I began to tremble. I shook my head. _No...No...No... _That was it, there was no hope left in the world...And what of Katara and Sokka..._Sokka, my love_...were they dead too? A sob escaped my lips and I fell to my knees. There was nothing left to believe in. I would never be free.


End file.
